The New Era of the Foundation
by The Impostor
Summary: 30 years after the defeat of the Blood Spiral Brotherhood, the Huntik Council has become a dangerous force of Anarchy. All that stands against their destruction of government is three resistance groups. Can they restore order? (Accepting OCs).
1. The Foundation

**A/N: I noticed there wasn't a single Huntik SYOC in all existence, so I took it on myself to make one, there is plot, and OCs will be accepted, just read the rules, bio, etc.**

* * *

><p>"It's over, Lambert." Declared a man with a long brown beard with flecks of gray, and clad in a royal purple priest's robe and mitre. "The Foundation's ultimate goal will not be stopped, and you are the last of the dissidents with whom will be dealt."<p>

"I'll-I'll never give in!" Shouted Lok, though he knew he could not win; his titans were stored in a holotome in his study, put away for the sake of relieving his stress. Damn his naivete, he'd been sure that the Huntik Council wouldn't find him here, and he'd grown careless. Now, he'd pay the price: his life. The same price his mentor, Dante had at the beginning of this so-called Purge of Dissidents. The price that Zhalia and Den had on that ill-fated mission in Los Angeles that had convinced him to take a desk job in The Foundation. The same price his beloved wife Sophie had paid a few months ago so that Lok and their daughter, Loring, could escape. Now what would it mean? Lok could only hope that Loring may survive. "Augur Frost!" Shouted Lok, in desperation, launching that bolt of magic ice for what he knew would be the last time.

"Mirrorhand!" Shouted the man, whose palm became reflective and shot the spell back at Lok.

"Hyperstride!" Declared Lok, springing at his foe, hoping to get a powered kick in.

"Shadowfade!" The man melted into a shadow cast by a nearby chair, and reemerged to the back of Lok.

"Touch Ram!" The man shouted, forcing Lok to the ground. "Sacrifice yourself: Hanged Man!" He then summoned a Titan that appeared to be an attractive blonde young man wearing red medieval garb, and had a web of ropes sprouting from his back. "Now, your body will serve as a symbol for all who stand in freedom's way." He sighed, as The Hanged Man strung a rope along the rafter of the house's roof, and brought it down around Lok's neck. "It truly is a pity, a truly exemplary seeker, why must you fight for tyranny?" Sighed the man, as Lok was hoisted, and promptly died. "Now to destroy this abomination of a house."

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Cried Loring, Lok's young daughter, who had been awoken by the invasion, and had ran out of the now-burning house in the confusion. Her tears streamed down her face, dampening her long red hair and her expensive-looking nightgown. "They'll pay. Someday they'll all pay." She resolved, clutching the amulet her parents had given her on her last birthday, and walking off from the scene with only one thing on her mind: become the greatest among all seekers.<p>

* * *

><p>20 years later.<p>

Kai ran down the wet London street, eager to escape the increasingly heavy rain, and ready to return to his dorm room for a night of dorm parties and other such matters; he'd just made it through his freshman year's final exams after all, and he was ready to enjoy his summer, even if England was distinctly drearier than his native Germany. He was carelessly dashing, and had his headphones in, and thus was blissfully ignorant of the imminent danger. "Far away you just wanna run away. Your heroes all gone astray. When-"

"Ray Pulse!" Shouted a voice that Kai couldn't see the owner of, yet found himself bombarded by a blast of lightning, sending him to the ground in pain. As he lay there, his black school blazer charred in the spot where the blast hit, and his shaggy black hair already becoming matted with dirt, he noticed several people, all dressed in various casual clothing, much more casual than one was used to seeing in this part of the city, emerge into the street corner.

"Holywall!" One of them shouted. A circle of light erupted in the square, the light ascended a bit above the scene, making exit presumably impossible.

"Hermaeus sir, here is the subject you requested, another one shouted, as a much older man emerged from the shadows, and observed the events from outside the wall.

"Excellent." Said the figure, incidently Lok's killer, though now he was distinctly more wrinkled, and his beard had become completely gray. "The progeny of such a powerful seeker shall make an excellent addtion to The Foundation's regiments; he won't be too hard to convince. They never are."

"Ghostwalk!" Shouted a woman with long black hair and green eyes, wearing a long black dress, and with a strange looking pendant with a green gem embedded in it. She was accompanied by a blue-eyed woman in a black pantsuit, who was none other than a fully grown Loring, as both emerged into the circle from a portal on the ground.

"Alright, you take care of the troopers Midori, Hermaeus is mine." Commanded Loring, with an impeccable British Accent, as she hyperstrode over the wall over to Hermaeus.

"Right." Agreed Midori, as she stood in front of Kai, and faced the foundation troops. "Bolt Thrower!" A lightning bolt emerged from her hand and shot out at one of troopers. On contact, a massive flash of light erupted, the bolt downed all of the underlings. "Hello." Midori said to Kai.

"Who are you people?" Gasped Kai.

"We'll explain later, but long story short, Loring and I are here to help."

"Dragonfist!" Shouted Loring, as she forced her energy-charged hand into the torso of Hermaeus.

"What the-" Gasped Hermaeus, as he lay on the ground in pain.

"Rayblade!" Continued Loring, generating a raypulse-based sword in her hands, which she got a good cut in on the councilman.

"Roam: Hermit and Shine On: Sun!" Hermaeus invoked two titans, the first a cloaked man wielding a staff, and the second a tall being made from pure light. "Shadowfade."

"Fuck! He's gone!" Sighed Loring, as she soon set her sights on the two titans Hermaeus had left behind. "Spread your wings: Tokkli!" A man whose lower body was made from water, and upper body from fire emerged.

"Break the chains: Kotipelto!" Midori summoned a similar titan with a lower body made of air, and and upper body made of earth.

Sun blasted pure energy at the two newly invoked titans, both blasts missed. Tokkli and Kotipelto countered with a dual attack: Tokkli spraying water and Kotipelto dirt. In a matter of seconds, Sun was extinguished, and returned to his amulet.

"Where's the other one?" Inquired Loring, noting that Hermit was mysteriously absent.

"Help!" Shouted Kai, as the missing titan reemerged, standing over the boy, and ready to strike with its staff.

"Fight for freedom: Iohannes!" Declared Midori, as her titan, a tall man with a hooded green cloak and a staff of its own came into being.

Iohannes blocked the other titan's attempt to strike Kai, and wrenched the staff out of its hand, and with both staves, removed Hermit from this dimension.

"Kid, I don't like your odds without us, so I'd say you better come over to our apartment." Ordered Midori.

Kai said nothing, he simply passed out from the stress.

* * *

><p>"He wasn't fighting full force." Sighed Loring, who was working on some food for Kai when he woke up.<p>

"How do you know?" Asked Midori, who was sitting off to the side, reading.

"He didn't use any of his more advanced spells; I've studied his magic style, and he only used one or two of his major enchantments." Loring explained. "Plus his titans were being controlled from greater than normal distance, and were thus weaker. It's clear that our friend from the council needed to get out quickly, we wouldn't have won so easily otherwise." Loring explained, as her wife walked over to help her carry the prepared meal to the guest room where Kai was still (to their knowledge) asleep.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAHHHHH! IT WAS REAL!" Shouted Kai, as he saw the two women to whom he now owed his life entering the room he had just woken up in.<p>

"Yes, and we're willing to keep you protected for the time being, so don't worry, you'll be fine." Reassured Midori.

"What were those people?" Asked Kai, still scared out of his wits.

"The Huntik Foundation, formerly the defenders of all that is good, but after a certain individual known only as The Lector took the position of chairman, he turned it into a massive front for anarchy. Now they seek to destroy any order wherever it may lurk. The only thing that's keeping them from just destroying all government is a few loosely associated pockets of resistance, those who still support the old Foundation ideals. My wife and I run one of the three." Explained Loring, motioning to Midori.

"So where do I fit into this?" Asked Kai, his head still spinning from the day's events.

"You're a seeker, someone who can use titans and cast magic spells. Evidently, The Foundation thought you were a potentially skilled one, so they were planning to capture you, and train you." Continued Midori.

"What makes them think I'd join them?" Resolved Kai.

"It isn't like you get a choice." Snarked Loring.

"Alright..." Sighed Kai. "Where do I go from here.

"If the foundation's after you, you ought to be a decent seeker, we'll start your training tomorrow, when our other student gets back." Decided Midori.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, let's see those OCs! But first a few notes: should preface this with is the fact that due to this fandom's small size, I encourage you to make more than one OC, and the following are the ones needed: (Original titans and spells are absolutely allowed and encouraged, and there are a few up for adoption, the descriptions of which are available on request via PM.)**

**I need:**

**One more student of Loring and Midori; gender does not matter.**

**Two students of the other two dissident seekers, the other two will appear subsequently, and they are from Seattle and Cape Town. I won't give out any more though...**

**5 council members: There are 8 total, plus The Lector, and three are pre-filled. Each one is stationed in a different region, and I already have one for Continental Europe, Africa, and The Americas. The Middle East, Asia, England, and Eastern Europe are all open (Note: the council member for Asia must be related in some way to Midori.)**

**Here's the bio:**

Name:

Age(No younger than 18):

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Nationality(I.E. where they were born/raised; if different, put raised):

Titans:

Spells:

Appearance

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past:

Theme Song (Optional):

**Titan bio (if you're creating an original titan.)**

Titan Name:

Type:

Attack:

Def:

Special Abilities:

**Well, that's all for now; until next time!**


	2. Titans

**A/N: I need more OCs to make this work, so please send them, and more than one is encouraged!**

* * *

><p>"So, time to learn some basic magic." Midori told Kai, after he'd finally dragged himself out of bed.<p>

"So how does this work?" Asked Kai, still reeling from the past day.

"It isn't complicated, just focus your energy into one focal point, to start, your hand, and try to visualize the spell." Midori Assured.

"Shouldn't you go down to the spell range?" Asked Loring, worried for the various articles around the house.

"Oh, yes that's right!" Midori realized. "Let's go down to the base...

* * *

><p>Under Loring and Midori's sizable townhouse lay a vast bunker of sorts, with a range for magic practice along with a massive reserve of common titans. A few people were sparring, bonding, and practicing spells at the range, which Kai was directed to by Midori.<p>

"As I was saying, the most basic of spells is a small manifestation of light energy called bolt flare." Continued Midori, as she formed a bolt flare in her hand. "This is a bolt flare; it isn't particularly powerful, but it's a dependable weapon, as well as a good source of light when necessary." Midori continued as she launched the sphere at a target down range. "Also keep in mind all spells can be improved with practice. Bolt flare can be upgraded into bolt thrower." Midori performed bolt thrower at the target, which destroyed it. "That's getting ahead of ourselves though, right now, just try to do bolt flare; most seekers can use this particular technique without any training at all, so go ahead and give it a shot."

"Bolt flare!" Shouted Kai. The sphere of light appeared, floating near his hand.

"Good work, now for aim. Hit the target." Instructed Midori.

Kai threw it forward, but at the last minute, his thoughts veered to the stock of Titans stored in a small room away from the rest of the bunker. The spell veered off course, and promptly slammed into a rack of amulets.

"Oh, right, forgot to mention, bolt flare can be controlled with your mind, make sure to focus on the target, at least while you're still a beginner..." Sighed Midori, cursing her forgetfulness.

"I'll go pick them up..." Sighed Kai.

* * *

><p>"Perhaps now would be a good time to talk about titans..." Decided Midori, as Kai was hard at work sorting the amulets he'd knocked over.<p>

"I don't know anymore." Kai muttered, already sick and tired of having to deal with the damage that was now seeming to follow him wherever he went.

"Well in either event, a titan is a being that seekers can call upon to aid them in battle, there are a total of nine titan types, as well as three classes, and a variety of special abilities to boot. I can't yet tell what your specialty will be, but we'll try to set you up with one of the amulets in reserve pretty soon here. But first, here's a brief overview of a titan." On that note, Midori drew an amulet Kai recognized as being one of the amulets she'd used when fighting The Foundation the previous day. "Break the chains! Kotipelto!" The earth and wind elemental sprang forth. "Seekers summoning titans is called 'invocation.' When a titan is invoked, the seeker has complete control over the titan's actions. This is primarily because titans are not themselves sentient beings so much as personifications of magic energy. The titan will follow your commands perfectly, provided it has the ability to.

"So how do I get a titan?" Asked Kai, suddenly eager for a titan.

"You bond with the amulet, essentially showing it you have the will to use it." Explained Midori. "Try it with the one in your hand, just focus your energy on it, and prove your might."

Kai did so, focusing his energy on the amulet. He felt the feedback immediately. The amulet pushed against him, as though it was asking_ what makes you think you can use_ _me? _Kai searched himself for a good reason. Courage? No, he'd been running his whole life. Intelligence? He was hardly above average. Drive? Of course! Why else was he even trying to bond with the titan? All at once, the resistance faded, and Kai didn't need Midori to tell him it was a success.

"Invoke him, see your new titan." Instructed Midori.

"Come alive! Aurumaton!" How Kai knew the titans name, he didn't know, it was just somehow obvious that the titan's name was Aurumaton. A mechanical being, spherical and with plating of a golden hue, emerged from the amulet. Its head and limbs, with a sword held in the right hand, seemed to protrude from the sphere, and seemed able to retract back in. The titan's face was largely in the shadows, with only two beady eyes showing.

"Congratulations, you have a titan!" Cheered Midori, giving Kai a motherly kind of hug. "Now back to magic."

* * *

><p>"Hyperstride!" Shouted Kai, as he sprang across a good portion of the bunker, and kicked a practice dummy squarely in the chest. "Bolt flare!" He then hit a moderately far off target with his projectile.<p>

"Good work Kai, you seem to have a good grasp of the most basic spells, so that'll be all for today." Complimented Midori, as both of them made their way upstairs.

"New arrival?" Asked a woman about Kai's age with black hair streaked with blue dye, and eyes of the same shade of blue. She wore a blue tube top and jeans with cowboy boots, and stood a few inches shorter than Loring and Kai, but about the same as Midori. "Well I suppose someone to grab snacks could be useful..." She laughed.

"For the record Dellia, he's learning faster than you did, so I wouldn't go making snide comments." Midori chimed in as she strode across the room, and slung her arm around Loring, while coming in for a quick kiss.

"In any event, Kai here will be accompanying us on our latest expedition to acquire titans." Explained Loring. "Here's how it'll be..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remember, if you like it, send an OC; I can't write an SYOC without OCs being sent! Until next time!**


End file.
